A Great View
by Therenody
Summary: Shikamaru's oblivious to the obvious. The attraction between him and Ino of course. The explosion that cleared the fog for him. ShikaIno. My first fanfic, bad at summaries


"It looks fine right here." Shikamaru said

"No it doesn't and your holding it crooked." Replied Ino.

"Look we've been doing this for over an hour, It's fine."

"No you're still holding it crooked.

"Well maybe you should come and hold it. Why did you drag me into this, it's your house." Shikamaru yelled.

"Well maybe I will, you're such a baby." Ino yelled back.

"And you're a pain in the rear end." Shikamaru muttered.

Ino grabbed the photograph, climbed the ladder, and placed it gently on the wall.

"Look now its perfect." She said.

"I was holding it the exact same way." Shikamaru protested.

"Whatever just pass the tape so I can hang it up."

"You know what just for that, I'm not going to. I think I'll just sit here and watch like you." Said Shikamaru hotly.

Shikamaru grabbed a nearby chair and turned it towards her and sat down. Ino glared down at him.

"Fine, I don't need your help."

Ino reached for the tape while trying to hold up the photograph. She couldn't reach. Shikamaru chuckled and Ino glared at him in response. Shikamaru laughed louder and said, "You know you look kinda scary in a cute way. Well maybe I should go you look like you got your hands full." And with that Shikamaru left her there to put up the photograph.

The next day Ino arrived to the training grounds to find Shikamaru missing.

"Hey Choji, Where is Shikamaru today?" she asked.

"He's on the hill cloud watching, or sleeping." The ninja replied.

"Of course, thanks Choji." Said Ino and walked towards the direction he pointed.

Shikamaru immediately sat up as soon as Ino appeared. He groaned. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. You look terrible." Ino replied as she casually sat next to him.

"Thanks." He replied sarcastically.

"Your welcome. Anyways I only want to help."

"You. Help." He asked incredulously, "You cause half my problems." He added under his breath.

"Yes, unlike some people, I help. So do you or not?"

"What?"

"Want my help?"

"Yeah, sure, tell me what to do Dr. Ino. Since you obviously know how I'm feeling."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Anyways Asuma-sensei said we have the day off, and I think you should hang out with me,"

"Why?"

"So we can have fun."

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Well, it will take your mind off of whatever depressing thoughts your having."

The day went by in a flurry of activity. By the end of the day Ino had finally convinced Shikamaru to come with her to the new club down the street.

"Okay, okay, I'll go to the club." He said.

"Great."

"So when are we leaving for this club?"

"Well I have to go back to my house and change and then we can walk there."

"Change? What's wrong with what your wearing?"

"Me, go to a club like this? You gotta be kidding."

"Well don't expect me to change."

"Okay then let's go to my house so I can get ready."

Shikamaru had been sitting on the couch watching T.V. for more than an hour.

"For God sakes woman, how long does it take you to get ready?" he exclaimed through the bathroom door.

"I'm almost done." She replied.

After what seemed like forever Ino came out. She was wearing a red-halter top with a black mini skirt, and silver high-heel sandals. Her hair pulled into a gentle bun, with some left out framing her face.

"Okay. Let's go." She said as she approached the coat rack to grab her jacket. She turned around to face Shikamaru.

"What?" she asked.

Shikamaru realized he had been staring and huffily asked, "Come on are we going or not?"

They grabbed their coats and headed out. When they arrived at the club, Ino left to dance while Shikamaru went to the bar to get a drink. Shikamaru looked around the club until he found Ino. She was off dancing with some guy. Shikamaru watched as an odd feeling of jealousy washed over him. She's just a friend he kept telling himself. _Yeah a friend who happens to be a great looking girl_ his brain replied. Just then Ino appeared in front of him.

"Come on. You're not dancing." She said and pulled him to the dance floor.

Just then a fast song cued up and both were pulled together their bodies moving as one. Shikamaru willed himself not to blush being so close to her. The rest of the night went by in a flash of colors. Shikamaru got on the floor a couple more times that night. Ino was just being swamped by guys. Shikamaru watched as drink after drink was given to her. By now Ino was more than a little tipsy. Then when one of those guys started getting awfully close to her bottom he decided to intervene.

"Hey, Ino come on we better get you home." He said.

"Osh, Hey Shikamaru. My don't you look delicious." She said slurring her words.

Shikamaru led her off the dance floor and helped her get her coat on. Carrying her shoes in her hand, Ino half-danced half-follwed Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru did you have fun?" she asked while spinning dangerously close to the road.

"Come over here away from the road." Shikamaru said pulling her arm just a little and she ended up colliding into his body. Their lips met and Ino actually paused to kiss him. Shikamaru froze.

"Come on let's get you to your apartment." He finally managed to say picking them both up off the ground. Shikamaru carried Ino in his arms the rest of the way.

Half-way up the stairs Ino fell asleep in his arms. When they got to her apartment, Shikamaru tucked Ino in bed but he was a little tipsy too so he decided to sleep on the couch like they had discussed earlier. Before he fell asleep Ino called him groggily.

"Shikamaru will you come sit with me."

"What? Are you feeling sick?" he asked, walking briskly to her.

"A little, will you stay with me?" Ino asked.

"I'll stay."

Ino fell asleep holding his hand and shortly after Shikamaru fell asleep. In the morning Shikamaru woke up to an empty bed. He got up and went to the bathroom. Ino was just leaving the bathroom when she ran full-on into Shikamaru, knocking them both over. Ino laid sprawled on top of a very surprised Shikamaru. Shikamaru could feel his arousal rising as he took in the fact that Ino was only wearing a black lace bra and underwear to match. The skin-to-skin contact of his chest against hers made his temperature rise. Ino sat up, straddling his hips, and grinned.

" Uh, Ino," Shikamaru said.

" Yes Shikamaru," she replied, painting a picture of innocence on her face and tracing small circles on his flat stomach. Shikamaru let out a moan and sat up, keeping Ino in his lap.

"Ino, …need to stop…"he managed to get out before crashing his lips down upon Ino's. Ino simply smiled and kissing him back. Finally they broke apart for air.

"Good morning sleepyhead" she said, getting up and heading to the bedroom for a large t-shirt.

Shikamaru swore there was an extra swing in her hips, like she was teasing him.

He groaned, _Troublesome women_.

_Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji had been friends since they were little, since their parents were friends and all that. __Choji noticed the sexual tension between the other two a while back. Ino just realized a few weeks ago, this strong attraction. Shikamaru hadn't a clue. And they call him a genius. Leaving Ino to show Shikamaru the truth, Leading us to the present._


End file.
